Surprise Roses
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: I think I like George Weasley. George/OC oneshot


**Surprise Roses**

****George Weasley****

…...

"I think I like George Weasley."

Cho stared at me in slight disbelief, "Really? That took a long time."

What she's referring to is the fact the handsome red-haired Gryffindor has been trying to get my heart for months now. Heck, I didn't even know who he was before...It all started with the mysterious talking roses and delicious chocolate outside my dorm.

_Flashback_

_I sighed, pulling at my long golden locks. Exams are this week and I definitely feel the pressure to do very well. I'm in Ravenclaw for a reason, right? I decided to lock myself up in the dorms to study for potions since I have it tomorrow morning. There's nothing more nerve racking than Professor Snape looking over your shoulder constantly hoping you would screw up._

_A voice floated up the staircase, "Alex! Alex! Why not take a break and come to Hogsmeade with Cedric and I?" Cho knocked, thinking that she didn't get my attention before._

_Wanting so badly to join the couple on their morning adventures, I shook my head as if one of my best friends could actually see me, "I can't. Gotta study. Bring me back a butterbeer?" Those drinks were my favorite, yet I had to pass in the expense of my good grades. Outside, I heard Cho sigh and mutter to something who Cedric._

_Cedric shouted possibly a little too loudly, "See ya Alex!"_

_I didn't bother to reply as they left. Ah...peace and quiet. My thoughts wandered over to what my others friends were doing at the moment. Hermione is most likely in the library. Maybe I could go and study with her? However, the comfort of my own dorm was way too appealing at the moment. Alright...back to studying._

_Just as I was flipping through the pages of my potions book, I heard a sharp knock at my door that caused me to groan in protest. Expecting another disturbance to erupt, I grudgingly walked over and pressed my ear to the dark elegant wood. Nothing. Hm, perhaps they had the wrong dorm?_

_Curiosity got the better of me. I opened my door quietly and carefully, hoping no psycho killer would appear out of thin air and kill me. When no such thing happened, I rolled my eyes at my sudden stupidity. Of course no one is here to kill me! About to close the door, I heard a faint voice below._

"_Will you go out with me?"_

_What?_

"_Will you go out with me?"_

"_Will you go out with me?"_

"_Will you go out with me?"_

_I looked to be completely surprised. A vase full of bewitched red roses were staring up at me. Their frantic questionings were beginning to give me a headache. Who sent these? Picking up the roses and the chocolates that went along with it, I hurried back into my room._

_I asked hesitantly, "Who put you guys here?"_

_One of the roses exclaimed, "George Weasley!"_

"_George Weasley!"_

"_George Weasley!"_

"_George Weasley!"_

_Well whoever this George Weasley is, he is quite a character._

_End Flashback_

Cho picked up her bag carelessly, "So I see you finally agreed to go on a date with him?" I looked over at the huge clock in our common room. It's eight o'clock. George said he would pick me up at eight ten to be casually late.

"Do I look okay?"

My best friend smiled reassuringly, "You look gorgeous. He won't know what hit him." I felt a blush rise to my cheeks at the image of George seeing me in this outfit. I decided to wear my favorite green knit dress, black leggings and boots. Winter is approaching quickly, whatever George has in store for me tonight, I'll probably get cold. I allowed my hair to fall in loose waves. Cho helped me apply just the right makeup to my big navy blue eyes.

We both heard a rapid knock at the common room door. Cho grinned wickedly at me, pushing me towards the entrance. This is it...Grabbing onto the knob, I flung open the door to find George holding out flowers. This time they weren't annoying and talking. Smiling, I carefully took them and placed them on the table near the door.

George didn't take his humorous eyes off of me, "You look beautiful."

Feeling my face turn red again, I focused on on what he was wearing. A black shirt, dark blue jeans and black polished shoes. I didn't think he would try to so hard impress me.

I knew Cho was listening in the corner, but I couldn't find myself to care, "Where to Mister Weasley?" The Gryffindor flashed a cheeky grin and offered me his arm. As I was going to take it, he tricked me by pulling me close to him instead. I was too shocked to react when he gently placed his lips upon mine.

Breaking apart, the prankster revealed a true smile, "I've wanted to do that for a very long time."

I'm glad he did


End file.
